I don't date lawyers - Olivia Benson
by MargaretBenson
Summary: "I don't date lawyers." - Olivia Benson. Well, let's see if she really meant that. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I ship Benson and Langan... Yes, Langan was an ass in several episodes but come on, Peter Hermann is freakin' handsome so that makes it okay :'D**  
**Anyway, I started writing this out of the blue so I have no idea where this is going yet. Let me know if you have any ideas!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It was around 2 am when Olivia strolled through the streets of New York. They had just finished a tough case and it turned out the victim had died. She was strong and she could handle it but it was tough at this moment... It had been the first case after Lewis had killed himself in front her and she was still dealing with that so everything was just a bit messed up at the moment. A soft sigh escaped from her lips when she entered a bar close to her apartment. Olivia usually went home and took a glass of wine there but for some reason she didn't feel like being alone. She felt a bit more comfortable with people around her and most of the people in this bar lived in the neighborhood so she knew them anyway.

"Heey Liv." Said the man behind the bar. "Everything okay?"

A smiled curled Olivia's lips when she heard that voice. It was the man who lived below her and he was one of the nicest people. He was gay and probably the funniest person to hang out with. Always flirting... Even with straight, married men.

"Hey Danny. I'm fine. Just a red wine and then I'm off home again." She smiled and said on one of the crutches in front of the bar and took her coat off.

"On the house..." Danny said while placing a glass of wine in front of her. "We all know you've been through a lot lately and we're here to support you. We've got your back... At least, I do."

Olivia took the glass in her hand and smiled softly. Danny was probably somewhere in his 30's and he was a really nice guy. He was being funny most of the time but he could be serious at the right moments.

"Thanks... I appreciate that."

Olivia took a sip of her wine and looked up when the door of the bar opened again and a tall figure walked inside. Danny looked up while he was cleaning some glasses and he licked his lips.

"Hmm... Hottie, 12 o'clock." He said while narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Ooh god..." Olivia laughed as she turned her eyes on Danny again. "Danny... He is a lawyer. We worked together for a while."

"What's his name?" A grin appeared on Danny's face and that usually meant he was up to something.

Olivia knew that look and narrowed her eyes. "Uh- Not sure if I should tell you 'cause I don't trust you... Trevor Langan."

"Yo Trevor!" Danny yelled. "Liv here thinks you're hot!"

Olivia's eyes got big and she hit Danny's arm. He seriously was a child sometimes and secretly she loved it but at this moment she just wanted to disappear and never come back again.

Of course Trevor had heard what Danny said and he laughed when he noticed Olivia. He was still wearing his suit and he saw Olivia scanning his body. Olivia never really liked Langan but she couldn't deny the fact he was handsome... And tall...

"Well hello, detective Benson. What're you doing here so late?" He said while loosening his tie and sitting down on the crutch next to hers.

"We had a tough case goin' on and we just finished so yeah, it got late. What about you?"

"Same..." He started. "I was in Chicago for a few days and just got back to New York. Not in the mood to sleep yet so why not grab a drink, right?"

Olivia nodded. "You're right. What do you want? Wine or something?"

Trevor shook his head and grinned while looking at Danny. "A beer please."

Danny was totally flirting with Trevor and checking him out while filling a glass with beer. "Everything for you... On the house."

A laugh escaped from Olivia's throat. If Danny did this with everyone, the bar would have to close soon. The group talked about everything and nothing for a while but when Olivia had finished her wine, she got off the crutch and put some money on the bar. Even though Danny always said it was on the house, she always left some money. It wasn't a very busy bar and he needed to make a living as well.

"I'll see you guys later, okay? It's late, I'm tired and I just want to go home..." Olivia grinned and put her coat back on. Before she could even take one step towards the door, Trevor opened his mouth.

"Olivia?" He said while carefully holding her arm so she wouldn't walk away. "Let's have a drink again tomorrow. It was nice spending some time together, right?"

Of course Olivia was surprised when Trevor asked that. Yes, she had enjoyed their time here at the time bar but she never expected him to ask something like this. "Uh- Yeah, sure. Why not?! I'll let you know when I'm done for the day, okay? Pretty sure I have your number somewhere."

"Of course... I'll see you soon. Take care, Olivia." Trevor let go off her arm and smiled when she left.

Danny had been watching the two of them the whole time and of course he had talked to them as well but the moment Olivia left, he turned his eyes on Trevor. "Make sure you don't hurt her... If you do, I will stick things up in your ass and trust me, that will hurt." 

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this first chapter. Please review so I know what you all think. Any suggestions? Leave those too! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest: I'm so happy to se another Olivia and Trevor story. I love them together :D please continue! If you don't i'm gonna find you and make you suffer hahaha. I'm not kidding.**  
You made my day! :'D I'll do my best to post new chapters as much as I can! Glad you, and the others who kindly left reviews, like it! PS. Please don't kill me if I forget to post a chapter xD

* * *

**Thank you for your kind reviews! There seem to be quite some Benson/Langan shippers over here! :'D**  
**Enjoy the second chapter!**

* * *

Olivia hadn't been doing much the next day. There was no new case yet so after doing tons of paperwork, having lunch, doing some more paperwork, she had a nice dinner with Amaro, Rollins and Fin. They didn't do that often so it was nice to spend some time together out of the precinct.

It was around 08:30 PM when they finished dinner. Olivia walked over to the ladies room in the restaurant and Amanda followed her. The look on the face of the blond detective was priceless when she saw how Olivia put make up on her face and used some nice lipgloss on her lips.

"Goin' somewhere, sergeant?" Amanda grinned as she looked at Olivia through the mirror.

Olivia shrugged while putting the lipstick back in her bag. As if she was going to tell her colleagues about Langan. Fin would probably kill him... Well, maybe it wasn't that extreme but the squad didn't exactly love the man... No, Olivia decided it was better if she just kept things quiet. It wasn't such a big deal, right? They were just going to have a drink together. "I'll see you tomorrow, Amanda. Take care." And with that Olivia left the ladies room and said goodbye to the others.

After sending Trevor a message, she quickly made her way over to the bar again and saw Danny was there again. A grin curled his lips when he saw Olivia enter. "Didn't think you would come... You don't seem to be the type to go out on dates."

Was that in insult? Olivia grinned and decided not to answer that. It was true though... Well, kind of. She didn't go on many dates and that was probably because of her job but she didn't mind going out. "A nice red wine, please. I'm sure Trevor will be here soon so put a cold beer next to it."

Danny nodded and did what Olivia asked. "Are you sure you want to sit here, Liv? Why don't you go sit there in the corner on the couch? So romantic with the fireplace!" The bar used to be a house. Danny had brought it a few years ago and he left the fireplace in. The bar really had a vintage vibe going on and the people who came here loved it. There had never been any trouble with drunk people or anything and most of the time the people who came here were a bit older.

Olivia looked at the couch for a second and a smile curled her lips. It would be cozy, right? But wouldn't Trevor think it was weird? It wasn't like they were having a proper date or anything. It was just hanging out... She thought for a while but than nodded. "Yeah okay... Probably better 'cause I don't want you to flirt with him the whole time."

Danny grinned and shook his head a bit. Of course he was aware of the fact he was a big flirt but he knew Trevor Langan wasn't into guys and Danny was going to make sure he would be Olivia's. "Just go sit on the couch... I'll send him over to you when he comes in."

Olivia nodded and took her glass of wine and Trevor's cold beer with her to the couch in the corner of the room. There were some more neighbors at the bar but she really didn't mind. They were nice people and would leave her alone once they saw there was a guy with her 'cause Olivia Benson making time for a man was something really special.

Olivia made herself comfortable and after she took a sip of her wine, she heard the door open and smile curled her lips when she heard Trevor's voice. He was a friendly man so of course he greeted Danny. Danny pointed at Olivia and Trevor made her way over to her. Olivia couldn't help but to stare at him again. This time he wasn't wearing a suit but a nice blue blouse, jeans and some black Converse sneaker. He hadn't shaved so there was a little stubble going on and Olivia loved it! She had never seen him like this before but damn he looked good! She thought suits looked great on him, well, this looked even better.

"Heey Olivia." Trevor smiled and sat down next to her. Again, he realized how she stared at him but all he did was laugh. "Come on! I'm sure you've seen men without suits before."

"Uuh yeah, of course!" Olivia felt extremely stupid right now and laughed while handing Trevor his beer. "I'm sorry... Just not used to seeing you like this. You look good though!"

Trevor smiled and took the beer from her. "So do you... Never looked better." And he really meant it. He had known Olivia for a while now and yes, she got older but so did he. Olivia was just lucky enough to get prettier and prettier through the years. She wasn't a typical skinny woman. No, she had curves and secretly Trevor had thought about those curves more than once. He was a man after all...

"So I know we talked yesterday but I was wondering how you're doing. I mean, you've been through a lot lately." Trevor smiled softly and took another sip of his beer while looking at Olivia.

Olivia knew that question was coming at some point and she would usually roll her eyes. Sometimes it was so annoying when everybody worries about you. "I'm doing good actually... Ever since the first time I've been talking to someone once a week and it helps a lot."

"That's good. Glad you're taking care of yourself."

Their evening ended at 01:24 AM. They had been there for hours and time had passed by so quickly. They had talked about everything! Life, their jobs, love... Olivia now knew Trevor had been married once but got divorced after his wife cheated on him several times. At first she was wondering why the woman had cheated on him but when he told her the name, Olivia knew it had nothing to do with Trevor. The woman he had been married with was now know as the biggest cheat in the city... At some point she felt sorry for him. Trevor was such a nice, funny man! And handsome...

They made their way out of the bar and Trevor, like the gentleman he was, decided to bring Olivia home. "It was a nice evening. We should do this more often." Olivia said while looking up at him for a moment. Yes, he was a lot taller than her but that was the last thing she cared about.

Once they reached Olivia's apartment compex, they stood still and looked at each other for a moment. It was slightly awkward because they both didn't really know what to do but Olivia was the one making the first step. She carefully placed her lips on Trevor's and closed her eyes for a moment. The soft feeling of only their lips touching felt good... It had been quite some time since Olivia had been this close with a man and it certainly felt a bit different after the whole thing with Lewis but she felt comfortable. Trevor big hand was placed on her upper arm and slowly he pushed his tongue against her lips, begging to enter. Olivia wasn't usually quick with things like this but she knew who he was and she trusted him. Their tongues touched and both of them seemed to be in the moment while snow slowly fell down from heaven...

* * *

**Question of the day: Will Trevor go inside with her? Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All those lovely reviews keep me going even though I'm still not quite sure what to do with this story. That doesn't take away the fact I really like writing this! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy the third chapter!**

* * *

A week had passed and Trevor and Olivia had been seeing each other almost every day. They were not that busy at work since there were no cases at the moment so they had plenty of time to catch up and have drinks and dinner together. They had laughed, talked about life, kissed... Yes, they had kissed a lot but they never took it took a next level. At least, not yet. Olivia wanted to take it easy and not jump into any situations she didn't want to be in.

The sun was rising and Olivia was in her little kitchen making some breakfast. There was suddenly a knock on the door and a frown appeared on her face. Who could that be? It was early and she was definitely not expecting anyone. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the door, not realizing she was only wearing a blouse which was way too big to be hers. When she opened the door, she seemed to be surprised. "Nick? What're you doing here?"

Before Nick could even say anything Trevor Langan walked out of the bedroom. "Did you say something Liv?" He stood there... In all his glory... No shirt, no pants, no underwear... He swallowed and quickly walked away again. "Never mind."

Olivia's face was burning and she took a deep breath. This was embarrassing. "Nick? Uh- So you were saying?"

"Uh yeah, I called you about an hour ago but you didn't answer. Kinda know why now but uh- There's a victim we need to go." Of course it had been a surprise to find a man in Olivia's apartment but he had not expected to see that guy's privates. That was not something Nick wanted to see in the early morning. Not even in the late evening.

"You wait outside in the car, okay? I'll go get ready." Olivia smiled softly and closed the door again before she walked into the bedroom. Trevor had already put his clothes on 'cause he just felt a bit more comfortable like that knowing Nick was around. "I'm sorry, Liv. I thought you were talking to me."

"I know. It's okay... I just gotta get ready for work now." She grabbed some black pants, some underwear and a shirt and placed them on the bed. "Will you come over for dinner tonight?"

Trevor nodded. "Of course. I'll be there. Just call me when you're home."

Olivia nodded again as she turned around for a second and quickly put her bra on. "I'm sorry about last night. I guess I just need some more time."

Trevor shook his head and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "Olivia, listen to me. You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to. It was probably too soon anyway. We should take our time and I'm willing to wait for as long as needed. Just know that I'll be there for you whenever you need me... And let's be honest. Naked cuddling is nice as well." He smiled and cupped her face with his big hands and placed a kiss upon her lips. "I'll wait for you to be ready..."

Olivia couldn't believe what just happened. Did he really say all those cute things? That usually only happened in films and books, right? A smile curled her lips and she kissed the palm of his hand. They had been 'together' for just a week but things were going so great and she loved it. "Okay..."

After Trevor left the apartment, she quickly disappeared into the bathroom and got dressed. A soft sighed rolled off her lips when she left the apartment. Nick sure was going to ask her about Trevor Langan. The squad knew the guy and they didn't really have anything against him but sometimes he was just defending the wrong people. Olivia didn't like that either but she knew Trevor was just doing his job and perps apparently needed a lawyer as well. Once she reached the car, she got in and smiled softly. "Morning Nick... Sorry about earlier. We weren't really expecting anyone."

"It's okay, Liv. Just wasn't really expecting to find Langan in your house." He smiled a bit while staring the car. Olivia just stared at him for a moment and rolled her eyes. She was in no mood to have this conversation with Nick so she just kept quiet.

It was later that day, probably around 9 PM, when Olivia finally got back home. It was still quite early for a day with a case but there wasn't much she could do right now and she was extremely tired. A soft sigh escaped from her throat when she let herself fall down on the bed. She didn't have the chance have dinner with Trevor but maybe he still wanted to come over so she grabbed her phone and dialed his number. Of course Trevor answered pretty quickly and he promised to come over with some Chinese takeaway.

They had a nice peaceful evening on the couch. Just them and their food... "Trevor?" Olivia looked up at him and smiled softly. "Will you stay here for the night again?" A smile curled Trevor's lips. Of course he had hoped she would ask that 'cause he wouldn't force himself into her life too much unless she wanted it. "Yeah sure."

Olivia nodded and put her empty wineglass on the table. "Come on. Let's take a shower together." Being naked in his presence didn't bother her. They had been naked the day before so it was nothing new. Trevor got up and reached his hand out to her so they both made their way to the bathroom. Olivia was happy to know that he wasn't the kind of man look for sex the whole time. Trevor wasn't like that.

"Let me undress you..." Trevor smiled as he slowly pulled her shirt up. It felt good to be together like this. Of course Olivia had been through a lot lately and he definitely didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so he believed it was important to take baby steps. Something like undressing each other seemed so simple but at the same time it was very intimate. He had known Olivia for a few years now and yes, she got older but he couldn't believe how beautifully and gracefully she aged. Her curves were amazing... No, she wasn't thin but fat was something completely different. Olivia was just beautiful and he would let her know and feel that every time again.

Olivia smiled softly when she felt his hand touching her breast. In the beginning she wasn't even able to touch her own breasts without thinking of Lewis but this felt now. Trevor was gentle and he squeezed carefully while she still had her bra on. Their lips touched again and their tongues were playing the game again. The feeling sent a sensation through Olivia's body and she felt herself getting wet between her legs. Bodies had a mind of their own. Yes, Olivia and her body were enjoying this but her body wanted much more while her mind didn't want to take it to a next level yet. Trevor's lips were slowly making their way down to her neck and a soft moan escaped from Olivia's lips. "Trevor..."

He grinned a bit and looked at her. "Let's go under the shower before we get cold." He wrapped his arms around her and got rid of her bra. Her breasts... If a man could die and go to heaven, Trevor had done that right now. They stripped down their clothes and underwear and stepped underneath the nice and warm shower. Trevor knew perfectly well how to control himself but Olivia could see he was in the mood. Well, not only see, she could also feel it. His hard member rubbed against her thigh. A soft smile curled her lips as she rubbed his chest. "Soon, Trevor... Just not now..." 

* * *

**Question of the day: How long will Olivia wait to make the next step?**  
**PS. I'm sorry if I ever type Peter instead of Trevor :'D**


	4. Chapter 4

**MariskaBaby92: LOVING IT! Atleast a month or two to wait but you can make them almost get there and she stops it or it's just beginning and she has a flash back. Just don't make it drabby like the others where she can't cope well and is left alone. That's all we Langan/Benson shippers ask. Lol awesome job.**  
Ooh don't worry! I truly ship Langan/Benson so he won't leave her! I do have some drama planned for this story. *insert evil laugh here*

**I love the fact you guys keep leaving reviews. That's what keeps me going and I have some drama planned for this story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was another cold wintery day in New York. Both Trevor and Olivia had been working late and since a lot of snow was coming down, Olivia decided to stay at the precinct for the night. Fin was staying as well so she would at least have some company. Of course everyone had noticed Olivia had changed. She seemed happier and she smiled way more than she did before. They all knew she was seeing someone but they really had no idea who the lucky man was.

"Coffee, Fin?" Olivia smiled as she walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed Fin's cup on the way.

"Yea sure. Thanks." Fin was still doing some paperwork but he kept an eye on Olivia. She was his baby girl and he always kept an eye on her. It was good seeing her this happy. "Don't you have anywhere to go to tonight?"

Olivia looked up as their cups were filled with coffee. Fin knew? Well, to be honest, everybody knew... She smiled softly and shrugged a bit. "The weather is not too good so no. Don't really have anywhere to go." It kind of bothered her that she couldn't talk about the whole thing with anyone. Maybe she should just tell Fin. He would keep it to himself if she asked so that wasn't the problem. Maybe she was scared for his reaction. Trevor Langan wasn't exactly a popular man here at SVU.

"You seem happy, Liv. What's goin' on? Who's makin' you happy?" Fin took his cup when she handed it over to him. Olivia sat down on his desk and just stared at him for a second while a huge smile curled her lips. Should she still him? Yeah, she was going to tell him!

"Well, I'm seeing someone, you know... I just- I'm not sure if you guys will like him."

A frown appeared on Fin's face. Fin wasn't the kind of guy to hate people he didn't know so it was obvious he knew the guy. "It's not a criminal, right? 'Cause we ain't got no time for that... Who is it?"

Olivia laughed. Sometimes Fin's accent and the way he talked amused her. He was an amazing man and she was proud to call him one of her closest friends and he actually cared about her. "No, it's not a criminal. What kind of woman do you think I am? Look, I don't mind telling you but just keep it quiet, okay? Some people here don't really appreciate the poor man who's just trying to do his job."

"Wait..." Fin looked at her and thought he knew but than shook his head again. Nah, he couldn't know who it was. He tried to guess but he couldn't think of anyone. "Who is it?"

"Trevor Langan. You know him, right?" Olivia bit her lip and a smiled was curling her lips again when she mentioned his name. She felt like a teenager right now and god, she loved that feeling. Of course she had loved someone before but at the same time this felt so different.

"Langan?" Fin was obviously surprised and he was quiet for a moment. Yes, he knew the man. Who didn't? "So you and Langan huh? How's that goin'?"

"Fin, it's going really well. I'm enjoying his company and I kinda love him, I guess." A laugh escaped from her lips. Yup... Olivia was in love behaved like a teenager. "I'm going to get some sleep now, okay? Let it sink in that I'm dating Trevor Langan and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Liv." Fin smiled and watched how she left.

The next day was quite a busy day for the SVU team. There was a new case going on so Olivia had to cancel her date with Trevor. He was coming over to spend the night though so Olivia promised him to send him a message when she was done for the day. She sent the message when she walked out of the precinct around 1 AM. It had been a long day so she was looking forward to have a nice, hot shower. The road were still crappy and since she didn't live far away, she decided to walk.

It was a 20 minute walk so when she arrived at her apartment complex, it was almost 1:30 AM. A smile curled her lips when she saw a kissing couple standing against the wall. As she walked closer, she narrowed her eyes and her smile completely disappeared. What? No... This couldn't be true. She couldn't see the woman's face 'cause the man was the one standing against the wall with his face towards but Olivia could see the man was Trevor... Trevor?! She stopped walking and swallowed once. This wasn't reality! Right? … 

* * *

**… PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It's not what it looks like. Trust me! :'D Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end with a cliffhanger... Yeah, you know you love me :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**MariskaBaby92 is evil... She wants to hurt me! :'D Some of you were shocked by the ending of chapter 4 but like I said: It's not what it looks like...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia took another deep breath and tried to fight the tears which filled her eyes. How could he! How could he do that?! Trevor hadn't even noticed Olivia yet when he pushed the woman away from him. "Leave Maya! Stop ruining the things I have!" Trevor got away from the wall and when he looked up, he saw how Olivia entered the apartment complex. "Liv? Olivia! I can explain!"

Once he followed her inside, Olivia turned around before entering the elevator and just stared at him for a while. "That's what all men say, Trevor..." She was calm but extremely angry on the outside. She really hated cheating and she would never do it herself. She got inside the elevator and rolled her eyes when Trevor followed her up.

"Olivia, please listen to me..." He sighed softly and took her hand when they stood in front of her door. "I didn't want it to happen, Liv. That girl... Her name is Maya and she is my ex girlfriend. We had something for a 1 year or so when I spent 2 years in Chicago. When I realized she was a bit crazy in the head, I left and came back to New York. Well, I guess she's back..."

Of course Olivia had listened to him and in the beginning she found it very hard to believe but she could see the look in his eyes. Yes, he was telling the truth. "She just pushed me against the wall while I was waiting for you. Maybe she followed me or maybe she knows about us, I don't know... I just want you to know that I would never do anything like that. Never..." He sighed softly and placed a kiss on her hand.

Tears were still burning in her eyes when he did that. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closely against her. "I was so scared, Trevor. I don't want to loose you." A soft smile curled his lips. Trevor loved Olivia. They were still in a very early stage of their relationship and they hadn't shared those words yet but the feelings were there. "You won't, Liv. You won't... Come on. Let's go inside. You had a long day and you look like you could use some sleep."

It took a while before Olivia was finally asleep but when she woke up the next morning a smile curled her face when she realized she was in Trevor's arms. He was only wearing his boxers and for some reason she thought that was incredibly sexy. They were completely covered with blankets since it was still quite cold. Even inside the house. When she looked up at him, she saw he had been staring at her. "Goodmorning"...

"Goodmorning." Olivia said in a sleepy way. "Had a good night of sleep?"

Trevor smiled and nodded. "Always... I always sleep good when you're with me."

Olivia turned around so she was facing him and put her leg over his. A grin appeared on her face when she felt something hard. "Someone's in the mood, huh?"

"Naah... Things like that happen when you wake up. Let me take care of it." Trevor smiled softly and put the blankets aside so he could get up and take care of business in the bathroom but Olivia carefully pulled him back. "We could take care of business together, right?" A smile was covering her face and of course Trevor was quite surprised. They hadn't slept together yet and Trevor had been waiting like every good gentleman would but things seemed to change when Olivia crawled on top of him and kissed his lips. "Liv, are you sure about this?"

"Very sure..." She smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. "I've never been more sure in my life."

Trevor was still a man so when he knew Olivia was serious about this, he carefully made her turn on her back and crawled on top of her between her legs. The fabric of his boxers and Olivia's shirt and panties were still between them but Trevor was working on getting rid of the shirt she was wearing. He threw it somewhere in the middle of the room and smiled softly while place soft pecks on her nipples. They had time and he was going to take it slow. It had be special... A soft moan escaped from Olivia's lips when he started on her right nipple. It felt so good. So darn good. Her body wanted this and she was sure she was ready for him.

"Trevor... Please. I need you inside me." Her eyes closed when she felt how he slowly pulled her panties down. They were soaked 'cause Olivia was in the mood for this. She wanted this so badly. Trevor was admiring her body for a second and softly squeezed her breast while kissing her neck. How could anybody be this perfect? Her smell, her curves, her smile, her personality... She was it for him.

"You're a bit overdressed." A soft laughed escaped from her throat. She pulled his boxers down with her feet and looked down for just a second. He was big and more than ready. Olivia couldn't remember being with anyone who was this big. She was almost sure it would hurt but she was going to enjoy.

Trevor knew she was ready but he was going to take his time. They were still covered with blankets and in a moment Trevor had made his way down and had disappeared underneath those blankets now. Olivia's back arched when she felt that amazing sensation between her legs. A soft gasp came from her throat when she felt how Trevor's tongue played her. "Oow god..." Trevor wrapped one of his arms around her leg and placed some kissed on her inner thigh before he crawled back up and looked at Olivia. "Condom?" Olivia shook her head. "It's okay..." She meant to say she was on the pill but she could barely say anything right now.

He positioned himself between her legs and gently pushed inside her. She was extremely tight and he saw how Olivia bit her lip when he pushed in deeper and deeper.

"F- Fuck..." She moaned softly and closed her eyes again. Yes, it hurt but for some reason she was enjoying this kind of pain. "Move baby."

Once he was sure she was used to him, he started moving slowly but little did he know Olivia wanted more. He felt like she was still a bit insecure about the whole thing but soon he would find out Olivia Benson loved sex... Once she was comfortable with someone she could turn into a wild animal. That would probably not happen today but yeah... She would show him what she could do. It was one of her little secrets. It was something nobody knew about Olivia Benson.

Trevor started moving faster and he could feel how she clenched around him. They were both so close and suddenly the orgasms hit them both at the same time like a tornado. Olivia felt like she was spinning around while she millked his dick. She could feel how he filled her with his seed... They were both breathing heavily while Trevor slowly pulled out of her and fell down next to Olivia on the bed.

"That was amazing, Liv..." He cupped her face and opened his mouth and placed his lips on hers. Their tongues were playing a game while she crawled closely against him. This was amazing and it had been worth the wait... "I love you, Trevor." 

* * *

**Need to take a shower now :'D Anyway, more drama planned for this story (probably in chapter 7). Please leave a review to keep me going!**


End file.
